Caught In the Grey
by Rue Lazuli
Summary: I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away. I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay.


**Warning :** FF Naruto Author yang aslinya diketik pas jaman jebot (sekitar tahun 2009-an keatas(?)) lalu di _re-master(?) _ulang + biar dapet feelnya, Author tetap mempertahankan dan memakai lyric-lyric lagu yang agak(?)jadul dalam rangkaian fic ini XDv.

**Song Theme :** _Icon the Hire by The Grey (Male Ver), Author's playlist special Chasing Pavements by Adele,The best I have Vertical Horizon Eve by Vidoll. ARGGGHH! KENAPA KALIAN MESTI DISBAND?! #teriak sama laptop #slap._

**+ :** Kritik, Komen, Saran, dan Cinta(?) dari Dearest aka Reader(st) sangat diperlukan oleh Author.

Special Sorry for devilojoshi (fic ini (yg masih bertypo) aku delete terus ulang publish lagi #sob makasih ya udah jadi pe-review pertama #hug.

devilojoshi 4/19/13 . chapter 1

hhaha aku udah baca ficmu ini..  
Kau tau.. Aku sedihhhhhh..TAT  
Kamu harus tanggung jawab buat aku sakit hati gini..  
Aku pencinta Naruto, sedih banget baca ini..  
Semua tulisanmu bagus,, alur ceritny keren,, pendeskripsiannya juga menyentuh..  
Apa lg ide ceritanya..wahhhh bnget  
Tp aku ttp kurang suka Naru yg sakit hati TAT..

Gomen (lagi) buat **twins shinobi** dan **jjanzu7** yg udah re(i)la menjadi pe-review ke 2 dan 3 (karena penempatan pairingnya salah terpaksa Author delete lagi fic ini (buat pembenaran pairing #zzz)

twins shinobi 4/19/13 . chapter 1

Bagus ceritanya (y)  
Kayaknya typo nya nggak ada *bagi ku*  
Buat fanfic baru lagi ya atau setidaknya sekuel nya  
Ganbatte

jjanzu7 4/19/13 . chapter 1

Yahh..  
Kok ini tokoh utamanya jd Sakura..

Harus ada sekuelnya..  
Gk bisa nih..  
Masa' pov nya naru, berakhirnya naru trs yg tertindas..

Oke lanjut...

* * *

**_I am standing on the edge of returning_**

**_Or_**

**_just running away?_**

* * *

Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto.

Makanan kesukaanku ialah mie ramen dengan banyak _Naruto_ didalamnya.

Hehehe, aneh ya? Naruto sangat menyukai _Naruto_ meskipun begitu yang paling kusukai ialah manajerku—Haruno Sakura.

Dia gadis yang sangat manis dan aku sangat menyukainya—ralat! Aku mencintainya sejak

dia memunggutku ketika aku sedang mengamen di Konoha _Street._

Tunggu—aku belum bilang pada kalian jika dulunya aku seoarang pengamen?

Ya, semenjak kedua orang tuaku meninggal, aku selalu bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupanku meski pekerjaanku hanyalah mengamen.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Some try to hand me money, they don't understand. I am not broke, I'm just a broken hearted man. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"_

Kupetik gitarku seiring aku mulai menyanyikan lagu _I'_m not moving karya _The Script_—kini suaraku bersaing diantara suara-suara bising bus yang mulai melaju dengan cepat.

_"Going back to the corner where first I saw you. Gonna camp in my sleeping bag. I'm not gonna move.."_

Ku akhiri nyanyianku dengan satu petikan gitarku.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"hebat~!"

"we want more Naruto!"

"saya ingin request lagu dari _Green Day_ yang judulnya _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_!"

"Jangan! Lebih baik kamu menyanyi lagu _Scientist_nya _Cold Play!_"

"jelek! Lebih baik _'74-'75_nya _The Connels_!"

"huuuu~~ lagu-lagu basi! Naruto, Lebih baik kamu bernyanyi lagunya _Gotye_ yang _Somebody That I Used To Know_!"

"Arrrgh! Kalian berisik! Oi, Naruto! Ayo nyanyikan aku lagu dari _Simple Plan_! Judulnya _When I'm gone_!"

"Gyaaaa~ lagu-lagu apaan tuh! Mending Naruto nyanyi lagu _Maroon 5_ yang _Misery_!"

Terdengar bunyi riuh tepuk tangan diiringi berbagai request lagu dari para penumpang bus yang menganggumi suaraku.

Tapi ada satu orang—ah, tepatnya seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang hanya tercenung memandangku dari kejauhan.

Bukannya aku tidak tahu jika dia terus melihat gerak-gerikku dengan mata _emerald_nya yang memancarkan kekaguman—atau rasa penasaran yang terbuka?

Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk tetap bernyanyi ketimbang langsung menghampirinya saat itu juga.

_"What day is it and in the what month? This clock never seemed so alive.._

_I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time.."_

Aku menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _You and Me_ dari _Lifehouse_. Aku enggan memilih salah satu dari banyak lagu yang diajukan oleh penumpang bus kota ini—alasannya hanya satu, aku ingin bersikap adil bagi mereka semua.

_"And this's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.. What day is it and in the what month? This clock never seemed so alive.."_

Ku akhiri lagu terakhirku dan para penumpang bus ini memberiku _tip_ yang lumayan besar.

Saat aku hendak beranjak pergi, ada seseorang—tepatnya gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan ter_intense_ yang pernah kulihat— tanpa ragu dia langsung menarik tanganku turun dan menjauhi kerumunan penumpang-penumpang dalam bus ini.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Sakura, aku adalah pencari bakat sekaligus manajer artis di Shinobi_ Company_." Tuturnya sambil menggengam lengan kananku—seakan-akan aku akan menghilang jika dia melepaskanku dari genggamannya.

"Sakura.." aku mengulangi memanggil namanya yang terasa seperti nyanyian di musim semi.

"kamu—maksudku.. Naruto-san maukan kamu menjadi artis dibawah naungan manajemenku?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon yang amat-sangat—seperti takut pada penolakkan.

Kuanggukan kepala sebagai pertanda setuju—entah apa yang membuatku langsung mau menerima tawarannya tanpa berpikir panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 6 bulan lebih aku menjadi artis dibawah naungan Shinobi _Company_ dan Sakura yang resmi menjadi manajerku.

Dan aku mulai merasakan hal lain selain tanggung jawab dalam pekerjaan.

"Sakura.. maukah kamu menjadi _koibito_ku?" kuberanikan diriku melayangka pertanyaan yang selama ini menjadi ganjalan dihatiku saat kami sedang duduk menunggu makanan pesanan kami.

"eh?" Sakura menatapku dengan semburat kemerahan yang mulai mewarnai kedua belah pipinya.

"ti-tidak usah langsung dijawab.."ujarku sedikit terbata dan refleks menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"ya, aku ingin menjadi _koibito_mu, Naruto.."

Untuk beberapa rasanya dunia berhenti bergerak—terutama bagiku yang tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kudengar.

"Oi.. Naruto, apa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya melihatku yang masih terdiam dan tak segera merespon pengakuannya.

"Aishiteru, Sakura!" ujarku gembira dan memegang tangannya sementara dia tersenyum lembut.

Terkadang apa yang disebut orang lain adalah sesuatu yang biasa namun menjadi tidak bagi sebagian orang—terutama aku yang bisa merasa begitu senang hanya dengan menggengam erat tangannya seperti ini.

Setiap harinya, perasaanku padanya terus bertambah.

Aku kagum dengan semua yang ada padanya—kelembutan berbalut ketegaran serta tingkah manjanya yang ditutupi oleh sikap profesional dan kemandiriannya.

Sungguh, aku ingin selalu bersamanya seperti ini—hanya aku, dia serta segala kebahagiaan dan kekaguman dari fans-fans yang memujaku.

Namun hidup bukanlah lagu yang tidak akan pernah berakhir bukan?

—Dan Uchiha Sasuke-lah pemberi akhir pada kisahku.

* * *

**_I am letting myself look the other way.._**

* * *

"Mhm~ Sasuke"

Bisa kulihat dari kejauhan, Sakura—manajer sekaligus **kekasih**ku beradu lidah dengan Uchiha Sasuke—artis baru di Shinobi _Company_ yang lolos dalam audisi Konoha _Idol_.

Ingin kuhampiri mereka berdua namun aku memilih untuk terus bersembunyi di balik sudut tembok lorong-lorong studio.

Kupertajam indra pendengaranku dan untungnya sekarang studio Shinobi _Company_ mulai sepi dari lalu-lalang orang-orang.

"ngh—ah! Ki-kimochi.." erangnya terengah-engah saat tangan Sasuke terus masuk kedalam kaos putih yang dikenakannya—meraba semua bagian terutama payudara.

Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan, malah Sakura—yang notabenya kekasih sekaligus manajerku— sangat menikmati perlakuan dari Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Jadi—kau anggap apa aku ini, Sakura?

Kubuang arah pandangku ke arah lain—jauh ke bawah lantai, setidaknya pemandangan dibawahku terlihat lebih indah dari pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku.

* * *

**_And the hardest part in all of this is_**

**_I don't think I know my way back home_**

* * *

"Ohayo Naruto, ayo sarapan dulu.." sapanya saat aku mulai keluar dari kamarku

Sengaja kuabaikan sapaannya dan memilih untuk bungkam.

Cukup lama kita berdua terperangkap dalam kesunyian yang kuciptakan.

"Hh! Terserahmu saja!"

dia berjalan terburu-buru tanpa memandangku lagi—atau dia telah mengetahui apa yang menjadi kesalahannya walau dia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya?

* * *

**_Is it worth the journey?_**

**_Or_**

**_Do I let my heart settle here?_**

* * *

Terkadang aku bertanya—kenapa aku mau meninggalkan hidupku yang tenang dan berjalan mengikutinya hingga saat ini?

Seakan saat itu—hingga sekarang, seluruh logikaku lenyap dan hanya ada perasaan—cinta.

Sejujurnya aku lelah dengan semua ini.

Untuk apa berusaha seperti orang gila demi seseorang yang tidak lagi menginginkanmu?

Meski sejujurnya rasa cinta itu tidak padam—malah aku semakin bersemangat untuk memperjuangkannya.

Haruskah aku menyerah?

Entah ke-berapa kali pertanyaan ini kembali muncul dalam pikiranku.

Dan untuk ke-sekian kalinya kusunggingkan senyum pahit yang menjadi pilihan jawabanku.

* * *

**_How cold have I become?  
I didn't want to lose you by what I've done_**

* * *

Satu botol telah habis kuteguk, botol kedua segera menyusul—_Sochu._

Tentu saja, apa lagi yang bisa ku andalkan selain jenis minuman alkohol yang berkadar sangat tinggi?

Aku menggenggam sebuah gelas kosong yang isinya baru saja kutenggak habis lima atau enam detik yang lalu.

"Hik! Kh-kh-kh-kh-kh! Hik!"

Perlahan pikiranku mulai melayang, aku bisa merasakan jiwaku mulai berkelana meninggalkan tubuhku namun jelas, aku **masih** merasa sakit.

"Naruto.." Sebuah suara lembut memanggil namaku.

Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mengenali si pemilik suara itu hingga akhirnya dia mulai berjalan mendekatiku.

Kini kulirik si pemilik suara itu, dia sedang menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"mm.. Sakura—datebayo~!" kupanggil namanya seceria mungkin tapi dia hanya membalas sapaanku dengan gelengan kepala khasnya.

"Naruto, berhentinya meminum _Sochu_! Minuman ini dapat merusak lambungmu terutama organ hatimu!" ujarnya menasihatiku sembari merebut botol _Sochu _yang hendak kuteguk.

Lihat. Dia berbicara tentang hati—tepatnya organ tubuhku.

HAHAHAHAHA!

Tidak tahukah dia selain organ itu, **ada** bagian diriku yang telah remuk hingga mustahil untuk kembali berbentuk utuh lagi?

Bisa kudengar helaan nafasnya ketika dia mulai mengambil botol-botol _Sochu_ milikku dan membuangnya seperti sampah.

"Nah! Sekarang kau tidak boleh meminum _Sochu_! Apalagi sampai berbotol-botol! Kau dengar itu Naruto?!" ujarnya dengan geram.

"kau tahu Naruto? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. kau mulai berubah sekarang" ujarnya lagi di persekian detik jeda—dia mengkhawatirkanku?

Dengan sedikit kasar, aku mencengkram kedua rahangnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya

"...!"

Dia memberontak, namun kupaksakan lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli berapa banyak gumpalan darah di mulutku karena ulahnya yang terus mengigit-gigiti lidah dan bibirku—upaya penolakkannya.

Dia semakin kebingungan menghadapi ciumanku, buktinya terlihat dari perlawanannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan kini dia mulai menendang, mencakar, meninju—apapun agar aku melepaskan ciumanku.

Cukup lama kami bergulat dalam ciuman kami—terutama aku yang memaksakan dirinya untuk menyambut ciumanku.

"H-hah-hah-hah..."

Baik dia maupun aku terengah-engah, aku segera memutus ciuman kami—meninggalkan tetesan saliva bercampur darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku dan bibirnya.

Kemudian dengan sekali sentakkan, aku mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat hingga dia meringis kesakitan.

"Aku tak se-tampan Sasuke, kau tahu itu?!" Teriakku tepat di depan wajahnya yang mulai memancarkan ketakutan.

"Aku juga tak sekeren dan sebagus Sasuke dalam hal penampilan! Aku tidak punya suara se-_manly_ Sasuke! Aku tak pandai bermain gitar sepertinya!"

"Naru—"

"DAN AKU TAK SEHEBAT SASUKE! LALU TAK PANTASKAH AKU MENJADI KEKASIHMU?!"

Aku memotong kalimat Sakura—kini ku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Persetan!

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua orang dalam gedung apartemen ini yang terpaksa mendengar keluhan bercampur kesakitanku sekaligus.

Kulihat setitik penyesalan berlumur kesedihan terpantul jelas dalam mata _emerald_nya sebelum dia berlari keluar sebelum meninggalkanku dengan segala keputus-asaanku.

* * *

**_I don't wanna look you in the eyes, you might call my away  
I don't wanna give you the chance to make me stay_**

* * *

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Sakura mulai menjauhiku—seakan aku tidak lebih dari sebuah onggokan sampah menjijikan.

Dia pun semakin jarang pulang ke apartement ini padahal setiap hari dia pasti menginap disini dan memasakkan sesuatu untukku.

"hahahaha..." aku mulai tertawa meski yang terdengar tak lebih dari isakkan perih.

**'JDUAK!'**

Ku tinju dinding kamar apartemenku melampiaskan kemarahan terutama kesakitanku yang terpendam—membayangkan jika dinding-dinding putih itu adalah perwujudtan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat ter-amat kubenci.

"Sekali lagi.."

**'JDUAK!'**

"Dua kali lagi.."

**'JDUAK!'**

"Lebih keras lagi!"—teriakku kalap.

**'JDUAKKHHH!'**

"_kusso_.."

erangku sebelum aku berteriak lagi dalam sunyi dan membiarkan kedua tulang-tulang jariku memar berselimut darahku yang mengucur kebawah lantai.

Sekarang aku harus bisa menelan kenyataan meskipun itu mencabikku.

* * *

**_And the hardest part in all of this is  
I know my way back, but I don't want to go_**

**_and let you see all that has become of me_**

* * *

**_From:_**_ My Heart_

_Naruto, gomen.. bukannya aku melupakanmu tp saat ini aku sedang sangat sibuk. Kuharap kau mengerti jika tidak hanya kamu artis yang bernanung di bawah manajemenku. _

_Ps: jaga kesehatanmu._

Sengaja kuhapus semua sms-sms baru yang baru dia kirimkan untukku.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan-alasan darinya—cukup.

Kenyataannya aku hanya seorang Naruto—seseorang yang mau tidak mau akan ditinggalkan seiring detik yang berlalu.

Seorang mantan idola yang **telah** dilupakan dan kemudian digantikan dengan idola baru.

—sosok yang dipudarkan oleh bayangan Sasuke lalu ditenggelamkan dalam kenangan semu.

* * *

**_I should've known.. I should've known  
I didn't have a chance_****_!_**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan aku hidup dalam kesendirian, tanpa Sakura atau siapa pun di sisiku.

Jangankan menengok keadaanku— saat kami saling berpapasan, dia sengaja membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Walapun aku mulai terbiasa, tetap saja ini meremukkanku.

Hanya sebatas inikah perasaanmu padaku, Sakura?

Atau mungkin ini memang akhir dari perjuanganku?

* * *

**_It burns for a moment but  
But then it numbs you_**

* * *

Ketika aku selesai membereskan semua barang-barangku, terlihat sebentuk pemandangan yang menghantam telak inti hatiku—membuatnya semakin tidak berbentuk.

Sakura meringkuk nyaman dalam pelukkan Sasuke dan Sasuke yang mengecup dahi Sakura sambil mengelus-elus rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

Ku pikir mereka hanya membangun hubungan sebatas nafsu—terutama di pihak Uchiha Sasuke.

Kini terpampang jelas di sudut pandangku—ketulusan serta cinta yang menopang hubungan mereka.

Kali ini, aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku lagi—kubiarkan senyumanku mengambang diantara embun mataku.

Perlahan kuangkat koperku keluar dari apartementku—apartement yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal kami berdua.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan enggan—meninggalkan yang serpihan-serpihan memoriku bersamanya.

_Semoga kau bahagia selalu, Sakura._

* * *

_** I am standing on the edge of returning **_

**_Or_**

**_ just running away?_**

* * *

**[FIN]**


End file.
